


The Longest Dream

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic), 游戏公司拟人
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 无CP架空。贝塞中心。一个贝塞被EA收购以后发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

Bethesda醒了过来。他眨巴了几下眼睛，耷拉着嘴角翻了个身，强迫自己回到梦境里。然而墙上的挂钟的滴答声比他的意志更有力量，迫使他不得不留在噩梦一样的现实里。他懊恼地揉了揉眼睛，跳起来去摘那挂钟。他的心里藏着一座小火山，细微的震动都能使之爆发。冲到墙边的过程中他碰掉了桌上的水杯，碎玻璃散了一地，他头也不回——反正这并不是他的东西。

这屋子里没有什么东西是他的，哪怕他自己都不是了，反而只有这个挂钟属于他。他把它捧在手里，秒针仍旧滴滴答答地走着，透明的钟身裸露出复杂的齿轮咬合，其中最大的齿轮上绘有Doom里面大张着嘴的恶魔士兵。

Doom，那个沉默寡言的孩子，他还记得他小牛一样的体格，手臂的肌肉收紧起来硬得像一块石头。Bethesda毫不怀疑如果他愿意，完全可以把自己举起来扔出几尺开外。还好这种事情从未发生过。

这个挂钟原本是那孩子的，在id带着他和他的兄弟们被卖给其他发行商之前，被id转赠给了Bethesda。这是他们一家子人留给他的最后纪念。id为了Doom亲手做了这个挂钟。那是个看起来粗鲁但其实聪慧灵巧的人，不管是虚拟的代码还是实在的齿轮，都能被他拼合成天衣无缝的作品。Bethesda很早之前就央求id也给自己做个东西，没想到一直拖到了分道扬镳，最后还是只能夺人所爱。好在Doom还和id在一起，他还会给自己最心爱的孩子做更多的玩具。

至少他是这样相信着的。

他把那挂钟抱在怀里，指针和心脏一起跳动。这样呆立了一阵子，他直起身来，把挂钟挂回了原处。刚才想把它从窗子扔出去的冲动早已被丢到九霄云外，或者说，他从来就没真正这么想过。

回到床上的时候他踩到了地上的玻璃片，脚底有些黏糊糊的，大概在流血，不过他并没有检查伤口的心思。他躺下来，拉起被子蒙住头。这时候他听到有人在敲门。他的心沉了沉，不情不愿地钻出半个脑袋，又埋了回去。

敲门声不紧不慢，也不停止，仿佛钟表的走针。他感到有些绝望。这样的敲门声不会停止，他也无法回到梦境里了。

他只好起来开门，脚掌刺痛，他看到被单上的血迹。他踉跄地来到门边，发现门口站着的并不是他想象中的那张脸，而是一个陌生人。他愣了愣。对方看到他，嘴唇微微张了张。那似乎是一个早夭的荒诞的笑，又好像只是想要说点什么但是没有下文。Bethesda忽然觉得莫名的恐惧，他宁可来的人是他想象中的那个，他绝不想见到的那张脸。

“EA让我来找你，请你跟我来。”对方语气轻柔，很有礼貌，但是脸上没有微笑。

“去哪，屠宰场还是办公室？”Bethesda开了一句玩笑。

“他正在办公室等你。”说着对方转过身去，示意Bethesda跟着他走。

Bethesda没有动，他还穿着拖鞋和睡衣，虽然他觉得就应该这样见EA那个混蛋，但是想了想，觉得自己起码应该换一件像样的衣服。

“等我五分钟，我换个衣服就来。”

对方点点头，Bethesda伸手关门，在半掩的门缝之中他看到那个人的眼睛，脑子里的齿轮忽然停转了半圈。

他胡乱套上了一件衣服，穿了条牛仔裤，懒得换鞋子，就踩着带血的拖鞋又开了门。他忽然心生急迫，急切地需要确认一件事。

对方见他开门，颔首示意了一下，转身要带他离开。Bethesda伸手去按他的肩膀，却仿佛被对方提前知晓一般，往旁边一闪躲开了。

“抱歉，我……”他有些尴尬地笑了笑，“只是突然想起来，还没有问你的名字，实在失礼。”

“没什么好介绍的，我只是众多EA为名字前缀的制作组之一，说了你也记不住的。”

“你被EA收购之前叫什么？”

“我不是被收购的，是EA自建的。”

“你看起来不像他。”Bethesda脱口而出。

“是吗？”那人眯起眼睛来，稍稍偏了偏头。

在这并不算长的对话里，他第一次看到那人微微笑了一下，然后那笑容转瞬即逝。再看过去时，就只能见到后脑勺了。他觉得呼吸有几分急促，任凭所有的猜想在脑海里转了几圈，却再也没敢伸手去碰触那个瘦削的肩膀。

那人推开了EA的办公室大门，Bethesda趿拉着鞋走进去，受伤的脚有些疼，还有些黏糊糊的感觉，但是已经不流血了。刚进了屋他便不客气地拉过椅子坐下，跷着二郎腿，也懒得等EA跟他客套。

“你走吧。”EA对那个陌生人讲。那人便点点头，退了出去。

“他是谁？”Bethesda看着EA。

“我的一个新制作组。”EA手里搓着他的金笔，“怎么，看上他了？”

Bethesda看着关闭的门，并没有回答。

“有些人即使离开了，终究还是要回来的。”EA笑眯眯地说。

Bethesda猛地扭回头，盯着EA，眉头皱起来：“难道他……”

EA的脸上仍旧挂着不冷不热的笑容，打断了Bethesda。

“我说的是你。”

“别来这套，我以前可没有属于过你。”

“当年差一点点，现在彻底是了，没有什么区别。”EA站起身来，侧过身坐在桌边，居高临下地看着Bethesda，“不过，你说的又是谁呢？”

从EA的办公室离开以后Bethesda没有直接去办他给自己交代的事情，而是绕了个远，来到了第十层。他不大记得路，只好凭着记忆在迷宫一样的大楼里找到那个看起来熟悉的走廊，从门上的玻璃一个个房间望进去。

绕过一个弯，Bethesda停住了脚步，他相信自己找到了要找的地方。第一是因为他记得走廊门上的牌子；其次，他看到之前去找他的那个陌生人，正趴在一扇门前往里看。

他犹犹豫豫地往前走了几步，忽然不想过去了，想要转身走掉。然而这时候那人似乎察觉到了他的存在，向他的方向扭过头来。这时候跑掉似乎不大好，Bethesda硬着头皮往前走了几步。

路过一扇窗子的时候，他从没有拉严实的窗帘缝隙中，看到那个不大的空间里，孤零零的一张床上，安安静静躺在那里的Arkane。

Arkane是他最后一个失去的制作组，确切来说，名义上Arkane还属于他，直到现在他都是Bethesda名下唯一的一个制作组——当然，也只剩下一个名义了。

这么干过的人不多，把灵魂彻底从身体里抽离出来需要莫大的勇气也要承担巨大的痛苦， 当年的Black Isle也就是后来的Obsidian是个典型例子，MachineGames差不多也是用这种极端的方式从之前的公司里独立出来的。然而Obsidian有种不容于世的特立独行感，而Machine自带几分悍气，Bethesda无论如何也想不到这样的事情会发生在温和甚至有些羞怯的Arkane身上。

Arkane的确是温和的，即使在做出极端行为的时候，他的表现仍旧是温和的。

Bethesda记得，自己送走id以后，失魂落魄地回家，打算一个人把自己灌醉。然而打开门以后，他发现灯亮着，屋子里飘出来一阵阵食物的香气。好久没有出现在他房子里的Arkane，穿着一条围裙，对他说欢迎回来。

Arkane清理掉了Bethesda冰箱里干硬的汉堡皮和发霉的批萨，亲自动手做了一顿法式大餐。Bethesda开车出去买了一瓶上好的红酒和一只精美的杯装蜡烛。离开商店的时候，他收到了信用卡额度不足的警告短信，然而他难得地并没有感到焦虑。

在那个奇妙的晚上，因为近些年来的种种困难和由此产生的龃龉给两人之间带来的裂痕，似乎都溶解进了酒液上那一层细碎的烛光里。

他们聊得很开心，说了说圈内的八卦，讲了讲自己最近想出来的故事，争论了几句如何修补bug，又说了很多往事，却唯独没有谈到未来。

聊到最后Bethesda无知无觉地落下了眼泪。那时候他大概已经预料到了会发生什么。他一无所知，却又心知肚明。Arkane笑着看着他，没有疑问，也没有紧张。他只是问他要不要玩会游戏，他说好。

两人窝在乱糟糟的沙发里，从坐垫底下翻出来Switch的手柄。他们操纵着马里奥和他的帽子漫无目的地到处跑，一边喝着啤酒聊着天，直到头脑昏沉沉，再也无法保持清醒。

第二天他醒来的时候，身上盖着毯子，旁边空无一人。他起身抖掉领子里的啤酒瓶盖和手柄，喊了几声Arkane的名字。

安静的房子里空空荡荡，只有他一个人。他的视线停留在茶几上，看到Arkane给自己留的一张字条，上面只有一个词：“Farewell。”

他盯着那个字条，目不转睛地，仿佛他的世界里只剩下这一件东西。

“Hey， Siri。”他听到自己有些沙哑的嗓音，“打电话给Arkane。”

他在一遍又一遍的无人接听的长音里慢慢垂下头，一地的瓶盖当中，他眼前无端地浮现出Fallout和他的小狗肉的模样。已经两年多过去了，不知道他们在新家过得怎么样。

Arkane沉睡的样子在眼前，关于Arkane的最后的温柔的回忆也变得清晰。Bethesda一声不吭地看着，呼气在玻璃窗上留下一层白霜。

那瘦削的陌生人在他身边立着，距离他只有一步之遥，也往里面看着，不过没有再趴在窗上，而是后退了一点。Bethesda觉得那目光也同时落在自己身上，但是他没有回头。

又过了好一会，Bethesda轻轻叹了口气，对那个陌生人转过头去。

“我很想念他，想进去看看。”他说，“你有这房间的钥匙吗？”

“没有。”对方回答道，“我以为你有。”

Bethesda笑了，摊了摊手：“看起来我们都没有钥匙。算了，就让它锁着吧。”

陌生人点点头，什么都没说，缓缓地踱出去几步，又侧过头来：“你的脚还疼吗？”

Bethesda低头看着自己拖鞋上的血迹，又抬头看看那个人。他觉得自己应该是发出什么声音来的，但是他自己并没有听见。他静静地看着面前的人，对方也平静地看着他。

那个人的脚步声终于打破了这不知道维持了多久的寂静。Bethesda眼见他消失在拐角处，听见电梯的门开了又关。

“该去干活了。”Bethesda擦了擦视线有些模糊的眼睛，喃喃自语道。


	2. Chapter 2

Bethesda犹豫了很久，终于鼓起勇气敲门。EA其实给了他这个房间的钥匙，他把它掏出来又放回去，反复两三次，最后还是让它滑回了裤兜里，选择了一种更为谦卑的方式。  
听到屋里脚步声响起的时候他觉得有些可笑。他不愿意用钥匙，门还是要开的；他把钥匙交出去，最后还是得拿回来。  
“好久不见，宝贝。”Bethesda俯身下去，吻了吻开门的孩子的额头。  
对方没什么大的表示，只是摸了摸他的脸。他和TES之间少有这种温情，整天最大的乐趣是闲嗑打牙，彼此嘲讽得不亦乐乎。两人都知道对方的老底，抖落起来也轻车熟路。之前他家日子还红火的时候Tango总结过，id和他的孩子的关系像战友同志，Arkane的像好朋友甚至恋人，Bethesda的像冤家——还是那种典型喜剧里的欢喜冤家。  
Tango不是他第一个失去的制作组，但是他第一个杀死的。现在回想起来，后来Arkane的离开，在这里就埋下了伏笔。

  
TES歪着头仰脸看着Bethesda：“我以为EA会让你忙得来看我的时间都没有。想不到你居然来了。不过我觉得你差不多也该来了。”  
Bethesda笑了笑：“我要是一直不来呢？”  
孩子摊了摊手：“身不由己，不怪你。”  
某一瞬间有种错位的旧日重现感浮上来，Bethesda赶紧揶揄地推了推孩子的肩膀，想说点什么回避过去那令他有些不适的模糊记忆：“真的？”  
“当然。”TES说着从旁边抓过手机，“我也是有事做的。你看，我跟Fallout聊天聊得开心呢。”  
“他过得还好？”Bethesda愣怔了一下，下意识问道。  
“你最近都没联系过他？”TES说着把手机递上来，“跟他说几句吧。”

  
Bethesda接过电话，发现视频开着，但是对方却关了摄像头。他打了一句招呼，对方也回应了一句，然后两个人都不吭声了。  
“让我看看你。”他的声音很轻。  
对面是长久的沉默。他叹了口气，把手机交还给TES。  
“我等下再打给你。”Fallout只用略有颤抖的声音说了这么一句，就挂了电话。  
“你看看你的人缘。”TES还在打趣，但是Bethesda明显能够感觉到，他的态度变了。这种大家都心知肚明的场合其实最难办，追问也不是，装腔作势更傻。面前的人虽然看起来是个小孩子，也和所有的游戏一样有孩子心性，但其实这些年没有谁白活过。他觉得TES什么都懂。  
“说吧，”TES果然变得严肃了起来，“你来有什么事？”

今天不是周末，游乐园没那么热闹，也就不用排太长的队。Bethesda给TES买了棉花糖，看着他满嘴唇粘糊糊的，逐渐把糖吃成一个怪兽的模样。  
“嗷呜！”吃到最后，TES举着手中的怪兽，把剩下的棉花糖糊在了Bethesda脸上。  
“行啦，到我们了。”Bethesda一边抹着脸，一边拉过孩子的手，两人上了摩天轮。TES喜欢高空，他的意识在虚拟世界里面的时候，没事就喜欢到地势高的地方，喜欢浮空术和骑龙。可惜Bethesda总是很忙，没什么时间带他来玩，他本身又不喜欢带孩子们到人多的地方去，所以一直闹着要去玩摩天轮的TES到了最后也就不作声了。但是Bethesda还记得这回事。  
“这是加州最大的摩天轮，比马里兰州那个高多了。”摩天轮缓缓上升的过程中，Bethesda平静地撒了个谎，“你喜欢的话，以后有空我还带你来。”  
“来这一次就够了。”一直趴在玻璃上往外看的TES忽然转过头来，对Bethesda这样说道。  
Bethesda看着他，看他似乎还有一句话，刚到嘴边又咽了回去。看口形他觉得那也许是句“谢谢”。

  
摩天轮越升越高，城市逐渐变成了积木摆件，再变成铺在电路板上的元件。风吹得孤悬半空的小座舱摇摇晃晃，在晃动里，Bethesda居然感觉到一种不真实的平稳。天地皆远，此时此刻只有面前的孩子离他最近。  
“你这样危险，赶紧坐下。”Bethesda提醒TES。TES倒也难得的听了一次话，坐了下来——只不过没有坐在对面，而是坐在了Bethesda的腿上。  
很久没有这样抱着他坐了。TES还小的时候他经常这样抱着他，那时候他只有这一个孩子，和现在的状况一样。只不过唯一的状态最难维持。之前他逐渐地拥有了更多的孩子，此时此刻他即将面临最后的失去。

  
“你好久都没给我讲故事了。”TES捏了捏他的腿。  
“你要听什么？”Bethesda旋即苦笑了一下，“我不是不想，只是我真的没有新故事了。”  
困境消磨掉了他的锐气和创造力，他当初借以生存的资本，在生存的重压之下反而成了奢侈品，最后他们都成为流水线上的产品，有些被打包卖掉，有些被当作残次品淘汰。这大概是游戏公司们共同的悲哀。  
“没有新故事，就给我讲个旧的。”TES说，“我一直想知道一个真相。”  
Bethesda知道他要问什么，他也一直说自己不知道。他坚信一个好故事里面没有真相，就像现实世界的路曲曲折折，所有目之所及的界限，其实都是幻象。  
然而此时此刻他清晰地触摸到了真实而坚硬的尽头。他知道这个故事应该用一种最真实的方式结束，这世界一切变幻无常，只有终结是确定无疑的真相。

  
Bethesda看着从头顶渐次压下来的云层，慢慢开了口。  
“尼瑞瓦是个坚定的人，他对阿祖拉的信仰无人能及，他坚信自己给雷斯戴恩规划的路是对的，为了这个他可以牺牲一切。是的，一切。所有人都明白这个道理，但并不是所有人都能够这样跟着他坚定地走下去。这世界上坚定的人太多，总有人是错的。  
“杜马克和他的矮人们不赞同他，审判席也不赞同他，他们也不是没有幻想过自己可以让他的坚定稍微松动那么半分。然而，第一次议会战争开始以后审判席终于看到了尼瑞瓦彻头彻尾的，毫无掩饰的决绝——他对杜马克毫不留情，也并没有一丝怜悯。他们终于知道没有人能够改变尼瑞瓦。然而尼瑞瓦也不能改变他们。他们彻底了解了尼瑞瓦，然而尼瑞瓦还不够了解他们。他太自信自己的信仰和路线，以至于他认为没有任何人能够和他一样决绝。  
“然而他错了。尼瑞瓦最后死于审判席之手。这固然是因为审判席有自己的打算和手段，同时也是因为他之前两场战斗留下的伤，让审判席能趁虚而入。一场是和杜马克的较量，另一场是和达格斯。”  
这时候Bethesda顿了顿。隔着玻璃窗，他看到他们已经升到了摩天轮的最顶端，整个城市都被沉沉地笼罩在一层雾气里面，阳光却仍旧清晰，在神秘的地方折射出光晕，像是一场宏阔的梦。  
“达格斯曾誓死追随他的坚决。然而当三神器摆在面前，他也动摇了。他看到的力量是实实在在的，他知道尼瑞瓦的一厢情愿的坚决，在这样的力量之前不过一层薄薄的纸。他想警告尼瑞瓦，一直到这时候他还想要拯救尼瑞瓦，让他和这样的力量妥协。  
“然而忠心和爱都是盲目的，他反而变成了最不了解尼瑞瓦的人。他死于尼瑞瓦之手的时候背上了背叛者的骂名，然而他并不曾后悔什么，他知道自己已经竭尽全力，并没有辜负尼瑞瓦给自己的信任。最后的失败不是他的错，只是事情只能这样而已。当他从巨大的悲哀里面明白这一切的时候，他使用了三神器，开始了他的新生。”

  
讲到这里他终于停了下来，一声不响地看着TES。  
“最后的结果呢？”TES仍旧看着外面，没有回过头。  
“维威克去了哪里，我不知道，这是我唯一没有办法回答的问题。大家都觉得他达成了CHIM，成为了神。我觉得，我是希望如此的。我甚至愿意承认关于索萨·希尔已经和钟摆城融为一体的说法也是真的，为什么不呢？”  
“尼瑞瓦因呢？他其实没有去阿卡维尔对吗？”  
Bethesda愣了愣，他不知道为什么TES会这么说。他以为至少这件事已经是确定了——虽然在故事里，只是大家传说尼瑞瓦因的离开，但是他觉得这已经没有什么可以改变的余地了。  
“他……是去了的。”  
“可是……”TES固执地看着Bethesda，甚至忘记了去看窗外，然而他并没有说下去，只是摇了摇头，“算了，反正这个已经是晨风之外的故事了，并不那么重要了不是吗？”  
Bethesda张口结舌，忽然一瞬间觉得自己无法直视TES的眼睛。他转过脸去，把目光投向外面。摩天轮向下旋转，他们从高空一点点回到地面，城市在视线中铺开，直到再也望不见天际线。脚踏上土地的时候Bethesda凭空生出了一种勇气，或者说一种彻底怯懦的投降，不过至少他知道自己应该怎么做了。

他给TES买了新衣服和一些其他东西，带他回到了EA的总部大楼。上楼的时候隔着透明的电梯他看到EA隔着窗子投过来的目光。TES也看到了。  
“现在名义上他已经是你的父亲了。”Bethesda指着EA对TES说，“我们上一次说这件事的时候你很不高兴，但是我现在还得说，事实就是这样。”  
Bethesda和他的活宝儿子虽然经常斗嘴，但是极少动真格的吵起来，上一次是破天荒的一次。Bethesda难以理解为什么TES对EA有这么大意见，照理来说孩子们对游戏公司的态度都比较淡漠，除了把自己养大的这些人。但是当时兵荒马乱一切都不对劲，Bethesda无暇考虑这诸多反常。  
如今他看着TES竟然没有什么表情变化的脸，他忽然觉得自己明白了一点。紧接着他为自己感到汗颜，他的孩子其实比他看得清楚。TES太聪明了，糊涂的是他自己。

  
电梯没有回到顶楼，而是停在了操控中心的楼层。TES看起来并没有什么吃惊的表现，加紧两步跟上了Bethesda的脚步。  
这时候Bethesda的手机震动了一下，不出所料的是EA的短信。  
“你已经花了太长时间了。”  
他撇撇嘴，刚要把手机揣进兜里，又来了一条：“真难以相信，你居然把他的重置密码交给他，结果现在才会这么麻烦。”  
游戏们都内置一个清空多项人格设置的程序，包括一部分记忆，感情和想法之类，制作组和发行商掌握密码，在需要的时候，往往是孩子们被卖出去以后，需要进行重置。Bethesda厌恶这个装置，但是他也明白这个设置的意义何在。其他的孩子们他都从善如流地设置了密码，唯有TES，他把密码设置权交给了孩子本人。  
“你和他们不一样。”当时Bethesda对TES这样说过。  
他的确不一样，以一种讽刺的方式——到了今天，从他这里离开的孩子们几乎都没有使用过重置系统，唯有TES一个人，EA坚持要求重置。EA之前就对他说过以后TES不再由他负责，会有新的制作组接手。Bethesda盘算着这又是要从自己身上抽去血肉，之前的黑盒子和Maxis就是这个待遇。但是他没有为自己抗辩，甚至不再徒劳争取继续抚养TES，只是不断央求EA不要对他进行重置。然而这些都是徒劳无功。他一拖再拖，一直到今天，收到了EA的最后通牒。

  
TES顺从地躺在了复杂的机械里面，乖乖地被Bethesda在头上插好数据线。Bethesda的印象里这孩子从来没有这么听话过，就算是行为服从，嘴上也不饶人。但此时他什么都不说，沉静得像是一个完结的故事。  
“我还是觉得尼瑞瓦因没有离开。”在Bethesda启动计算机的时候，TES低声说道，“他不是生在晨风，也不是在那里长大的，尼瑞瓦也不是。”  
“可尼瑞瓦还有一次转世的机会，但是尼瑞瓦因没有了。他永远是他，属于他的宏大命运只有一次。”  
“所以就非离开不可？”  
“不然不会太残酷了吗？”  
然而TES并没有回答他，只是安静地闭着眼睛，手里紧紧捏着他的玩具恐龙。  
Bethesda咬着牙按下了按钮，然后迅速俯下身去最后一次亲吻了TES的额头。当他抬起头的时候，看到了屏幕上密码栏里显示出来的一行字：  
The ending of the words is BETHESDA.


	3. Chapter 3

Bethesda没有坐电梯，流着眼泪一头扎进楼梯井。现在正是下班高峰期，他无法忍受自己在一个狭小的空间内成为一群陌生和有点脸熟的人的围观对象。EA那些衣冠楚楚的工作人员和制作组们，平时看起来自己和他们也没什么两样，此时此刻光是想想都觉得厌恶——也厌恶自己。  
他下了七层楼梯，走到地下一层的临时住处时眼泪已经干了，在脸上结成一层硬壳。他拧了把手，发现门没锁，里面似乎有人。门被推开一条缝的时候他心里就明白了七八分，当屋内的光线铺下来的时候，他果然看到了椅子里EA的侧影。  
“干得不错。”EA听到门响，侧过身来，看着进门的Bethesda，“那孩子现在怎么样，已经重置完成了？”  
光是听了这句话Bethesda又觉得眼眶发酸，不过他没有再落泪。  
“我不知道，我叫了工作人员。你只让我要来密码，启动重置系统，没说让我在那里看着。”  
EA站起身来，那一瞬间Bethesda下意识地后退了一步。背后就是大门，那样子看起来有些像是要夺路而逃。  
“你怕什么？”  
Bethesda被EA投下来的阴影笼罩着，但是他没有再往后退。他转身关了门，深吸了一口气。  
“确实没什么好怕的。”Bethesda摇摇头，“说吧，你要什么时候拆了我？”  
“我什么时候说要拆了你？”  
“没想到我对你来说除了手里那几个IP之外还有其他的利用价值，也是受宠若惊了。”  
EA没有理会他言语中的讽刺，兀自笑了，伸手去拉房门。  
“跟我来。”

地下室常年阴冷，他的房间还在顶棚那里有两个半扇窗子，再往里走就彻底只能靠灯光照明。越往里走越有一种奇怪的阴森感，逐渐具象化成压在心里的黑暗，连灯光都驱不散。  
EA掏出钥匙打开了挡在走廊中间一扇上锁的大门。这扇门看起来十分老旧，连锁头都和楼内的不大一样。从们那边有些隐约的尘土气味，走进大门的一瞬间他忽然有了一种穿越时空之门的错觉。  
“这是什么地方？”  
EA没有回答他：“这里让我想起当年创业时的日子。那时候我的办公楼只有几层，只好把地下室也腾出来用。那个楼里就有这么一扇门，不过不上锁，我每天都要下去看看我的孩子——我们的孩子，等他什么时候可以睁开眼睛。”  
Bethesda的脚步略略停了一下。他知道EA说的是麦登，那孩子很大一部分核心技术来自于Bethesda，然而其中的代价和纠葛，就不是用EA这样轻松的语气就可以说清楚的了。  
“现在想起来，看到那孩子活生生站在我面前的时候，那快乐到现在仍旧记忆犹新。”EA继续说道，“可惜当时你不在。”  
“你带我来就是要和我叙旧吗？”Bethesda忍不住开口道。  
“不，我想说，你是个很有才华的人，我不会拆掉你的。我会人尽其用。”EA停下脚步，在一扇落满灰尘的门前，从一大串钥匙里一个个挑拣，不紧不慢地继续说下去。  
“你离开我这里以后，做了很多体育游戏，一直到2006年左右，都没有放弃体育游戏。我知道你还是很喜欢这个类型的，虽然到后来你就再也没有做下去了。”  
Bethesda张了张嘴，但是没说什么。  
“还是说，真的像传言说的那样，你做体育游戏只是为了和我赌气？”  
“我做什么游戏和原因都与你无关。”Bethesda冷冷地说。  
“现在有关了。”EA捅进去一把钥匙，拧了半天拧不动，他把钥匙拔出来，在昏暗的灯光下细细看上面的编号。

Bethesda环视一周，这里好像是个仓库，又有几个房间像是废弃的办公室，隔壁的门开着，门锁耷拉着，似乎已经坏掉了。屋里面的架子上摆放着旧式电脑和配件，桌子上是一层厚厚的灰尘。有些电脑看起来可以追溯到上个世纪，他有些吃惊EA居然还保留这些旧物。  
那一瞬间他甚至也有了叙旧的冲动——如果面前这个人不是这个纠葛了一辈子都逃不开的恶魔，大概他愿意和这个人坐下来，开一罐啤酒，在储存着上个世纪末的地下室里，说说那些创业艰辛的故事。  
如果这样，不知道他是不是可以在那一瞬间，假装一切尚未开始。  
“我很好奇一件事。”EA一边找钥匙一边继续说，“你以为人们为什么玩游戏？”  
“原因很多。”Bethesda只说了这么一句。  
“大部分人，要我说，只是为了打发时间。想起来也有些可笑，他们拼命工作赚钱，然后用赚来的钱打发掉他们不工作的时间。”EA自问自答道。  
“嗯。”Bethesda没有反驳的欲望——放在二十年前，他绝对会的，但不是现在。这些年来他的颠沛流离，妥协和挣扎历历在目，他给自己加的那些义愤填膺的戏码，忽然就跑到九霄云外去了。  
EA终于打开了这扇门。他推着门，绅士地一抬手，示意Bethesda先进一步。  
Bethesda踏进屋子，吃惊地发现这是一个很大的房间——甚至可以说是大厅，里面摆满了操作间常见的玻璃罩，里面躺着一个个孩子。

“原来他们都在这里，这些已经停止运行的游戏们都被你在地下室存档了。”Bethesda说，“不过说到这个，你有没有一个地方专门存档死在你手里的制作组们？”  
EA再次无视了Bethesda的嘲讽，扳了墙上的灯光按钮，灯泡吃力地闪了很久才不情不愿地亮起来。昏黄的灯光在那些孩子们的玻璃棺材上反射出一层层光晕，那场景竟有些神秘的浪漫。  
“我们当初发迹的时候，人们还觉得游戏只是小孩玩的东西。现在当然不一样了，但是我内心深处还是觉得，游戏这种东西的确是给孩子玩的——给成年人心里那个永远都长不大的孩子。”两人走向房间的深处，EA一边说，一边回头看了看Bethesda，“而你，你失败的原因是，你在尝试完全相反的东西。”  
“所以今天我要上一节游戏理念课程咯？”Bethesda笑道。  
“你不需要学，你其实什么都明白，只是你这个人太任性。”EA说，“你喜欢成人游戏，暴力和性，残酷的现实，嘲讽和黑色幽默——其实这些东西，未成年人也不是不喜欢，只要是人就都会有这样的原始需求和生理冲动，对猎奇的事件的兴趣，和嘲讽不如意的一切的需求。然而你做这些东西的时候，不是为了这些东西本身，而是用这些东西为载体，展现其他的东西。你喜欢荒诞，虚无，选择的两难，失控的意志，无法言表的感受；你在嘲笑一切，却什么都不确信——至少你不给人展现出一种确信的姿态。”  
“我真的很吃惊。”Bethesda说，“你果然是个聪明人，EA，你什么都看得明白。”  
“你以为我不了解你？大概在你的心目中我不过是一个没有脑子只认得钱的傻瓜。”  
Bethesda再次感觉到了EA投射下来的阴影，他没有畏缩，但是内心中有什么东西被搅动起来，几乎像是焦虑和恐惧。他从未怕过EA，哪怕是两人公堂对簿，EA咄咄逼人甚至恶言相向的时刻。但此时EA的语调甚至有些温柔，他却从这样的平静里感到了厚重的威压。  
“我从未觉得你是个傻瓜，相反，你觉得我是。这是一种心理投射。”Bethesda微笑道，“你现在在向我宣布你的胜利，这也的确是你为自己赢得的奖励。说吧，我洗耳恭听。”  
EA把手放在他的肩膀上。在这并不令人愉快的碰触中，他的心跳奇妙地渐渐平缓下来。  
“不，Bethesda，这和胜利与否无关，我只是想对你说明一个事实：你所着迷的这些东西，人们是不喜欢的。他们终究要寻求的，是内心中的孩子寻找一个家园，给他们温暖的愿望；是原始欲望的满足而不需要付出；是他们无论惹了多大的麻烦，都能够有人保护和原谅他们的渴求。他们需要为所欲为，但是不承担任何后果——哪怕是感情上的压力。他们不需要真正的自由选择，反而需要每个都通向好结果的选项，可以预见和估计的故事进展，他们需要确定无疑的外面罩着一层自由的假象。他们会满足于这些东西，为了这样的满足感，他们可以付出一切。”  
Bethesda摊了摊手：“所以呢？”  
“所以，”EA走向房间的最深处的一个角落，停在一个玻璃棺材旁边，用手轻轻抚去上面的灰尘，“我觉得你应该回到最初的理念，做一个体育游戏，而且为小孩子们做，这样你才能真正明白人们心中的‘孩子’。正好，我这里有一个现成的IP可以让你接手。”  
Bethesda还想说什么，但是当他低下头来，看着EA的手掌下面温柔的光线里那个模样不是很好看的孩子的时候，他彻底选择了沉默。他慢慢蹲下来，凑近那张沉睡的小脸，不知不觉微笑起来。  
“想不到还能再见到你，我的宝贝。

  
EA冲着电话大吼大叫的时候Bethesda从棺材里抱起了他的孩子，Gridiron，他拥有过的第一个孩子，也是第一个失去的。他躺在这个角落里，想来也是EA封存的第一个游戏。那是记忆的原点，一切的初始模样。  
失去这个孩子的很多年后，Bethesda每次想起EA用这个游戏的发行承诺把核心技术骗到手的事，都忍不住嘲笑自己当年太没经验。交出了核心技术，其实Gridiron发行与否，都已经意义不大了。橄榄球游戏终究还是会成为麦登的天下，在他加入以前，他已经拥有了除了真实物理反馈之外的一切成功游戏必备的东西。而自己除了技术一无所有。  
“我不是让你们把办公室收拾出来吗？这都是多久之前的事情了！”EA大声地指责电话那边的人。  
Bethesda端详着孩子的脸，他身上的那套还是自己在把他送到EA这里之前为他买的那件新衣服，干净整洁，一尘不染。这套衣服现在看起来已经是可笑的落后款式，但当时是最流行的，也是Gridiron一见到就喊着要买的。他很那段时间捉襟见肘，不但无心打扮孩子，连自己都灰头土脸。那大概是第一次他带着这个孩子去认真选了一件衣服，当然也是最后一次。  
他甚至不大记得自己在今天之前最后一次见到Gridiron是什么时候。开始接手麦登的项目那段时间，他们还见过几次。后来越来越忙，而EA对Gridiron的发行闪烁其词，他才逐渐意识到，这个孩子已经在自己的生命逐渐淡去了。  
“……你们动作快点，别让我再催了。”EA终于不满地挂了电话，看了一眼Bethesda，“不好意思，现在唯一一间空着的办公室还没收拾好，很多设备也无法使用，你只能在这里凑合一段时间了。我保证我会让他们尽快收拾好的。”  
Bethesda点点头，跟着EA再次穿过众多沉睡的——或者说，死去的——孩子们的大厅。有些脸他认得，有些陌生，从内向外走出来的一路，竟然仿佛一条神秘的时光隧道，带着他浮光掠影地浏览过一段历史。

“这个办公室勉强能用，等会我叫人来给你安一台电脑。”EA推开了那个门锁坏掉的办公室的门，又打开里面的一间。灰尘从门框扑簌簌落下来，Bethesda抱紧了怀里的孩子。  
“这里有个启动器，应该还能用。”EA一边说一边拍去灰土，鼓捣那些按钮，“型号有些老旧，不过启动他这样古老的游戏应该还是没问题的。外面的大门我就不锁了，方便你随时进来。你可以先去测试一下仪器，我等会带人过来。”  
Bethesda看着EA匆匆往门外走了几步，又转过头来。  
“你还需要什么吗？”  
“我觉得你刚才说的话里面有很多很诚恳，但是你对你的残忍并不坦率。”Betheda直言不讳道，“你不信任我，却又想我为你所用，想要改造我。然而你可以用很多办法来完成这个目的，最后却选择了最残酷的方式——你甚至可能并不需要一个面向儿童的橄榄球游戏。EA，你真的这么恨我吗？”  
“我不觉得还有别的方式。”EA说，“我也并不恨你，而是这些年来，你一直在恨我，然后把这个情绪投射到我的身上。”  
“我也不恨你。”Bethesda把孩子放下，重新直起腰来，“至少现在已经不再恨了。”

EA离开以后Bethesda进了里面的房间。他把孩子小心翼翼地接在仪器上，点亮了启动按钮。输入一些指令以后，那台老旧的机器风扇呼呼作响，居然也运转了起来。  
他看着玻璃罩下的孩子，想起当年自己第一次看到他睁开眼睛的时刻。玻璃罩上反出的脸孔不再是当年那年轻的模样，而这漫长的几十年里却在孩子身上凝固了，直到今天才慢慢涣化开来。  
Gridiron的嘴角动了动，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。那一刻Bethesda几乎可以回忆起自己当年的兴奋，喜悦，还有希望。  
那个瞬间这孩子是他全部的希望和热情。时隔多年，那些碎片还在，亮晶晶的，铺陈在他眼前。  
此时此刻他无端想起TES最后的话。尼瑞瓦因没有离开泰姆瑞尔。是的，他现在也明白，就是这么回事；这个故事就该是这样，从一开始就是这样的——而且维威克也成了神；还有钟摆城，还藏在某个寂静的角落独自运转着它神秘的生命。  
指示灯转绿，他打开玻璃罩，伸出手臂抱起Gridiron。  
孩子眨眨眼睛，伸出小手，替他擦眼泪。  
“对不起，Gridiron，让你久等了。”

他掸去椅子上的尘土，坐了下来，让孩子坐在腿上。九十年代款式的办公桌上也落着一层厚厚的灰尘，仿佛过去的一切被挖掘出来的那一刻的模样。他记得当年制作Gridiron的办公室也大概是这个样子，甚至墙边也有个堆放旧电脑的架子，只是那个房间有窗子，有充足的阳光洒下来，窗台上有开花的绿色植物。这样一个夏日的午后，他并不需要头顶这样一盏昏黄的灯，摇摇晃晃地照着他和他的孩子。  
“爹地。”Gridiron喊得他心肝发颤，两条肉肉的胳膊抱住他的脖子，“我睡了多久？”  
Bethesda轻轻叹了口气，几乎半个世纪之后，他在惊涛骇浪过后面对自己死而复生的第一个孩子，竟然对这个简单的问题无言以对。  
“……没有太久，两天而已。”Bethesda终于缓缓开口道，“抱歉，之前我太忙了，没及时来看你。等过几天我带你去买新衣服和玩具，带你去游乐园。”  
游乐园，摩天轮顶端，穿透云雾的稀薄阳光之下，也有过这样一个他心爱的孩子坐在他的腿上。  
而他还有好多故事没来得及讲。  
Gridiron歪着头：“爹地，你看起来好像……变了好多。我几乎都认不出你来了。”  
“那是因为你睡了的缘故，沉睡总是多多少少对大脑有些暂时影响的。我怎么会变呢？你好好看看，是不是和你睡着之前见过的一样？”Bethesda说着，把Gridiron举了起来，让他俯看着自己。孩子在半空中咯咯笑起来，似乎完全被他骗住了。  
可是这大概也不算是谎言，他完全没有变，一切都和以前一样——或者说一切在这一瞬间都回到了从前。不过是一场大梦初醒而已，他和他失而复得的孩子一起醒来了。其间到底过了几十个小时，或者几十年，又有什么关系？

这时候门吱呀响了一声，两人同时回过头去，看到EA站在门外，手里抱着一台主机，后面跟着抱着其他办公设备的工人。  
孩子一见EA出现，往Bethesda怀里钻了钻。  
“他不会又要带我走吧？”孩子小声说，几乎带着哭腔，“你要去哪？还会丢下我一个人吗？”  
Bethesda站了起来，迎向EA走了出去，一边低头轻轻吻了吻孩子的额头。  
“他不会带你走的，我哪儿都不去。我向你保证，这次我们再也不会分开了。”他温柔地说，“我发誓。”


End file.
